Don't Ignore Me, POTTER!
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: Draco Malfoy tidak suka jika diabaikan. Dan Harry Potter terus saja mengabaikannya. Draco sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Harry. Apa yang terjadi? R&R?


**Summary: Draco Malfoy tidak suka jika diabaikan. Dan Harry Potter terus saja mengabaikannya. Draco sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Harry. Apa yang terjadi?**

**Disclaimer: This's not mine. Translated from bleedingxheart's Story.**

**Warning: Slash**

* * *

Di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, ada hukum-hukum lisan tertentu yang harus diikuti, norma-norma yang harus ditaati. Yang paling jelas, tentu saja, berasal dari setiap rumah yang ada: Gryffindor yang berani, anak-anak Ravenclaw yang cerdas, anak Hufflepuff yang lucu dan lembut, dan para Slytherin... well, bilang saja yang jahat.

Contoh lain termasuk pengetahuan Madam Pince, pustakawan sekolah, yang praktisnya akan membunuh siapa pun yang menodai bukunya yang berharga itu, atau bahkan bahwa Argus Filch hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak waras.

Salah satu hukum terbesar yang tidak diragukan lagi telah yang menghantam Hogwarts dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini adalah bahwa Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy merupakan musuh bebuyutan, yang selalu berkelahi setiap ada kesempatan.

Kecuali akhir-akhir ini, mereka tidak pernah berkelahi, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak disenangi oleh Draco.

Draco melipat tangannya dan merengut marah di depan perapian, yang tentu saja tidak melakukan apa pun untuk membuatnya marah, tapi tetap saja. Warna hijau zamrud api yang terlalu mirip dengan warna mata musuh bebuyutannya itu, sang Anak Ajaib.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, darling." Kata Pansy yang duduk di karpet di depan perapian, bahkan nyaris tidak melepaskan matanya dari majalah yang sedang ia baca. "Itu tidak seperti dirimu."

"Aku bisa membuat wajahku seperti apa pun." Bentak Draco, menatap Pansy dengan wajah cemberut.

Pansy memutar matanya dan membuka halaman berikut di majalahnya. "Oh, lihat, darling, perak di musim ini."Kata Pansy, mengangkat majalahnya agar bisa dilihat oleh Draco. Seorang gadis pirang yang cantik cemberut dengan imut padanya, memakai pakaian yang berwarna perak dan juga _eye shadow_ berwarna perak untuk mencocokkan busananya.

Draco melambaikan tangannya dengan jengkel. "Aku tidak peduli, Pansy, aku punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan."

"Oh? Seperti?" gerutu Pansy, meniru aksen Draco.

"Potter!"kata Draco dengan marah."Dia tidak pernah bereaksi lagi terhadap apapun yang kulakukan! Dia bahkan tidak memulai salah satu konfrontasi kami! Rasanya dia telah mengabaikanku!"

Pansy terdiam, masih membalik-balikkan halaman majalahnya.

"_Tidak ada yang mengabaikan __seorang __Malfoy_, Pansy!" Draco berteriak, meninju tangan kursi yang didudukinya untuk menekankan maksudnya. "Tidak ada!"

"Tentu saja tidak, darling."Pansy berkata manis, mendongak ke arah Draco. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dan katakan hal itu padanya."

Mata abu-abu Draco berkilau; ekspresi hampir gila terbentuk pada wajah tampannya. "Ya, benar."

"Katakan padanya bahwa dia tidak punya hak untuk mengabaikanmu, dan bahwa kalian berdua diharuskan untuk berkelahi satu sama lain jadi dia hanya harus menyerah dan meladenimu."

"Ya!" Draco benar-benar melompat bangkit; ia mengusap tangannya dengan cara yang sangat jahat. "Aku akan membuat dia membayar karena mengabaikanku!"

"Itulah semangat, darling, itulah semangat!"kata Pansy mendukungnya.

"Aku mungkin harus pergi mencarinya sekarang dan katakan padanya apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya!" Draco menyatakan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu dia adadimana?" Tanya Pansy.

Draco mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Tidak lama lagi jam makan malam, kemungkinan besar dia akan berkeliaran di suatu tempat."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Komentar Pansy.

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu, Potter bodoh, berpikir bahwa dia adalah pemilik seluruh kastil ini, tidak ada yang istimewa darinya, dia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengabaikanku." Guman Draco pelan, mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di tempat.

"Nah, apa yang kau tunggu, darling? Pergilah, pergi dan beritahu dia apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Aku akan melakukannya!" dan dengan itu, Draco berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi, jubah mahalnya berkibar mengesankan di sekelilingnya saat ia berjalan.

Setelah pintu ke ruang rekreasi tertutup, Pansy kembali pada majalahnya, seringai gembira muncul di wajahnya. Benar-benar, tapi Draco terlalu mudah untuk dimanipulasi.

**~o~**

Draco keluar dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan berjalan melalui Aula depan dipenuhi dengan kabut kemarahan, pikiran dendam yang pada dasarnya berpusat di sekitar frase 'Potter Bodoh' berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Dia memeriksa Aula besar dan menemukan tempat itu benar-benar kosong; sudah jelas ini bukan waktu untuk makan malam, meskipun memang sebentar lagi jamnya. Ia menutup pintu Aula besar dengan bunyi yang luar biasa, dan berlari ke arah tangga utama, menuju koridor lantai pertama.

Draco menyisir setiap lantai kastil tersebut, semakin marah karena semakin lama ia harus memikirkan hal-hal tentang Potter. Beraninya dia, bagaimana mungkin dia, dia pikir dia siapa...

Akhirnya, di lantai lima, Draco mendengar suara khas, yang sedikit bernada tinggi dari gadis darah lumpur, bahkan semakin keras saat ia mendengarkan.

"…harus benar-benar telah menyelesaikan esai ramuanmu, Ronald. Dan kau juga, Harry, maksudku, apakah kau ingin memberikan Snape lebih banyak alasan untuk membuat kalian gagal lebih dari yang sudah dia lakukan?"

Draco menempelkan dirinyake dinding, sebagian tubuhnya tersembunyi di bawah bayangan patung armor terdekat, mendengarkan respon cerdas dari si Weasel.

"Tapi 'Mione, esai itu tidak akan dikumpulkan sampai minggu depan, dan aku dan Harry akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya, bukan begitu Mate?"

"Ya, tentu saja kita akan punya banyak waktu." Ah, itu dia, nada pelan dan tenang yang dibenci Draco. Draco terdiam, mendengarkan dengan hati-hati, dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Akhir minggu tidak akan menunggu, Ronald, kita berdua tahu bahwa kau akan terus menggunakan argumen ini sampai Kamis malam, di mana disaat itulah kau akan meminjam esaiku karena kau telah kehabisan waktu untuk menyelesaikan esaimu."

Draco bisa melihat mereka melalui celah antara dinding dan patung armor tempat ia bersembunyi; mereka cukup dekat sehingga ia bisa muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya sekarang. Draco melangkah keluar dari balik patung armor, meluruskan jubahnya, setiap inci dengan angkuh, seperti seharusnya ia, pewaris keluarga sihir bedarah murni.

"Ya, tapi... AAA, apa-apaan, Malfoy, dari mana kau datang?" si Weasel berseru, benar-benar melompat sedikit karena kaget.

Draco menyeringai penuh percaya diri; ini adalah apa yang pantas ia terima, orang-orang kagum akan kehadirannya.

"Dari belakang patung armor disana." Katanya sambil menyentakkan jempolnya ke arah tempat ia bersembunyi sebelumnya. Si darah lumpur tampak bingung, si Weasel tampak marah, dan Potter... Draco merasakan letusan panas kemarahan ketika ia melihat Potter benar-benar tenang, ekspresi hampir bosan terlukis di wajah Potter. Sialan! Ia layak menerima perhatian dan rasa takut dan amarah dari Potter, bukan ketidakpedulian seperti ini!

"Ya, apa pun yang kau inginkan Malfoy, jangan ganggu kami!" si Weasel berkata dengan sengit. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, jadijangan pikir kau bisa seenaknya saja muncul di depan kami."

"Sebenarnya," Draco menahan nadanya tetap dingin tapi sopan, "Aku ingin bicara dengan Potter."

Mata biru si Weasel itu menyimpit; dan secara naluriah melangkah di depan Harry. "Tidak akan." Dia mengatakan dengan tegas. "Kau tidak boleh berada di dekatnya, tidak jika aku tidak berada di dekat kalian!"

"Ron."Kata Potter, masih dengan nada tenang yang menjengkelkan Draco, "Kupikir sekarang aku bisa menangani Malfoy sendirian. Kalian berdua pergi saja duluan."

"Kau tidak boleh berkelahi dengannya, Harry!" protes si darah lumpur. "Pikirkan, kau akan berada dalam masalah jika ada guru yang menemukanmu, dan kau tidak akan bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk belajar jika kau harus menjalani detensi…"

"Oh Potter, betapa manisnya, dia bahkan mengawasi waktu belajarmu, bukan?" Draco menyeringai.

Potter berpaling untuk menatapnya; Draco merasa jelas tidak nyaman setelah beberapa detik berada di bawah tatapan yang tenang itu.

"Tidak." Potter berkata pelan. "Dan dia tidak mendikte apakah aku akan pergi dan berbicara denganmu ataukah tidak, Malfoy. Jika kau ingin bicara denganku, maka kita akan bicara." Dia menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan penuh arti; setelah ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat, si Weasel dan darah lumpur akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah." Guman si Weasel, melototi Draco, dan meraih tangan darah lumpur itu. "Tapi jika dia tidak muncul saat makan malam nanti, maka kami akan melaporkan hal ini pada guru, Malfoy!"

"Oh, aku gemetar ketakutan." Draco mencibir sinis saat pasangan itu menghilang di pojok.

Potter menyilangkan lengannya dan menatap Draco dengan cara yang agak bijaksana. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Malfoy?" tanyanya, tampak tenang dan bosan seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu adalah tentang?" Draco menyeringai. "Apa yang tidak ingin kubicara denganmu adalah tentang! Bagaimana dengan fakta bahwa kau telah mengabaikanku belakangan ini, Potter, dan aku tidak akan diam untuk hal itu! Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah diabaikan, dan tentu saja tidak pernah diabaikan oleh orang sepertimu!"

Potter mengangkat alis hitamnya. "Uh huh. Ada lagi?"

Draco benar-benar mengeluarkan teriakan sedikit frustrasi. "Kau tidak pernah mulai berkelahi lagi denganku, kau bahkan tidak bereaksi terhadap apa yang kukatakan ketika aku menghinamu atau pun teman-temanmu! Apa-apaan ini, Potter!"

Potter memutar matanya. "Mengapa hal itu menjadi masalah bagimu, Malfoy?" tanyanya. "Mengapa kau begitu peduli?"

"Aku tidak peduli," Draco meludah, "Aku hanya... maksudku…! Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku! Intinya adalah kau dan akudikenal sebagai musuh di sekolah ini dan jika kau mengabaikanku maka aku tidak dapat mempertahankan reputasiku dan para siswa mulai berpikir aku tidak layak untuk diakui!"

Potter dengan santai memeriksa kuku tangan kirinya. "Mmhmm . Pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin aku tidak menganggap kau layak untuk diakui?"

Detik berikutnya, Draco telah meraih bahu Potter dan mendorong anak menyebalkan itu ke dinding; masih memegang jubah gelap Potter, Draco merasakan gelombang kebahagiaan memenuhi dirinya ketika Potter akhirnya, akhirnya menatap Draco, dengan lebih serius.

"Aku layak untuk diakui, dasar kau bajingan menyedihkan." Draco mendesis marah. "Kau lebih baik tidak terus mengabaikanku, atau aku bersumpah demi Merlin aku akan melompatimu dan menghajarmu sampai babak belur hingga akan menghabiskan waktu seminggu bagi Pomfrey untuk menyembuhkanmu."

Potter mengangkat alisnya lagi, seringai halus muncul di sekitar mulutnya. "Apakah itu ancaman,Malfoy?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja itu ancaman!"bentak Draco.

"Huh. Yah, maafkan aku karena tidak melarikan diri, berteriak penuh ketakutan bahwa Malfoy yang jahat berusaha unutk menangkapku." Gerutu Potter, menyeringai pada Draco. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Draco semakin marah; seringai itu miliknya, sialan, bukan Potter!

"Kau harus melarikan diri!" balas Draco penuh marah. "Aku bisa melakukan beberapa hal buruk padamu jika aku mau, Potter!"

Potter melirik dari sisi ke sisi koridor dan kemudian kembali menatap Draco. "Kau lihat itu," kata Potter, "tidak ada siapa pun disini, tidak ada yang akan menghentikanmu. Mengapa tidak kau lakukan saja sekarang?"

Menit berganti menit, dimana Draco melotot dengan marah pada anak laki-laki yang tampaknya tetap tenang, bahkan mata hijau itu penuh dengan tawa.

Draco maju ke depan sehingga bibirnya berada tepat di samping telinga Potter. "Aku membencimu, Harry Potter." Desisnya lirih. "Aku sangat membencimu, sampai-sampai kadang terasa sakit."

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu."Kata Potter, sangat tenang dan ringan, seolah-olah dia menyatakan fakta yang paling sederhana di dunia.

"Itu benar, aku... tunggu dulu, _apa_ katamu?" Draco bertanya lagi, melepas bahu Potter dan mundur, menjauh dari si Gryffindor yang tampak dengan jelas sudah gila.

"Kau dengar aku, Malfoy." Kata Potter, dengan nada geli dan tenang dalam suaranya. "Aku bilang, aku juga benci padamu."

"Tapi, aku... kau tidak mengatakan itu!" seru Draco, marah sekali lagi. "Kamu sangat jelas tidak mengatakan hal itu, aku mendengarmu, kau mengatakan bahwa kau..."

"…membencimu, ya."Kata Potter dengan sabar.

"Tidak!" Draco bersikeras marah. "Kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku, Potter, berhenti bertingkah seperti orang bodoh."

"Apakah aku?" Potter berpura-pura untuk berpikir tentang hal itu. Dia menyeringai tiba-tiba, Draco belum pernah melihat senyum seperti itu pada wajah saingannya ketika mereka berdua berada begitu dekat. "Oh ya, aku mengatakannya. Meskipun mungkin aku hanya menyangkalnya karena kau sangat imut ketika sedang marah."

"APA?" Draco meraung ngeri. "Brengsek Potter, apa kau gila?Apa yang salah dengan kepalamu? Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah imut, dan... dan..."

"Oh, benarkah?" Potter tersenyum. "Menurutku, kau imut sekarang."

Draco hanya bisa membuat suara percikan; tampaknya kemarahan dan geramnya tidak bisa membuatnya menemukan kata-kata.

Potter memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, masih menyeringai pada Draco. "Ada apa Malfoy, kneazle menggigit lidahmu?" tanyanya dengan manis.

"Kneazle tidak menggigit lidahku, dasar bajingan kurang ajar!" geram Draco. "Aku hanya mengalami kesulitan... karena kau mengatakan bahwa... dan itu hanya begitu... argh, itu hanya, _fuck you,_ Potter!"

"Oh, silakan lakukan." Potter tersenyum dengan sedikit nafsu terpancar dari mata hijau terangnya. "Aku yakinkan kau, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu."

"Jangan berani menggodaku, dasar mesum!" balas Draco segera.

"Tapi aku begitu ingin." Potter mendengkur, perlahan-lahan mulai menghampiri Draco. Draco mulai mundur secepat yang ia bisa.

"Menjauh dariku, kau dengar?" perintah Draco. "Kau tidak bisa hanya bilang kau... kau... dan kemudian mencoba dan..."

"Kau akan menemukan, Malfoy," kata Potter, memasang senyum buas di wajahnya saat dia bergerak terus lebih dekat menuju si pirang, "bahwa aku dapat memberitahumu, pada kenyataannya, apa pun yang kuinginkan, dan aku akan mencoba untuk melakukan apapun kuinginkan."

Punggung Draco membentur dinding di belakangnya, dan ia menelan ludah; ini bukan posisi yang baik, tidak, tidak sama sekali. Ayah akan memenggal kepalanya. "Tidak kau tidak bisa, Potter."Protes Draco dengan lemah.

Potter bergerak sehingga tangannya berada di bahu Draco, tubuhnya menekan Draco. "Aku bisa." Dia berbisik di telinga Draco, sensasi dingin memasuki tubuhnya sampai ke tulang belakang Draco. "Dan aku akan melakukannya."

Draco menelan ludah, berusaha mati-matian untuk mengingat kemarahan,amarah yang ia keluarkan 10 menit yang lalu, tapi entah bagaimana sulit ditemukan, terutama ketika tubuh hangat Potter bersandar padanya seperti ini, menciptakan gesekan-gesekan yang ajaib…

'Tidak! Bad Malfoy! Jangan berpikir seperti itu!' ia memarahi dirinya dalam hati.

Potter mengulurkan tangan dan meraih dagu Draco; Draco menggeliat untuk menghindar tapi berhenti segera setelah menemukan bahwa peningkatan gesekan antara tubuh mereka itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Potter mengamati wajah Draco sejenak, semua tatapan tenang dan gelinyatelah pergi; dia tampak bijaksana dan serius. "Aku mencintaimu." Dia berkata pelan.

Draco merasakan kata-kata itu seperti tendangan ke ususnya, melawan dorongan baik pukulan Potter atau pukulan dirinya sendiri, dan tidak tidak tidak, itu salah, apa yang sedang terjadi, ia mengira Potter mengabaikannya hanya untuk mengganggunya tapi jelas ada alasan yang lebih dalam dari itu dan ini benar-benar terasa cukup baik tapi sekali lagi ada pertanyaan besar tentang betapa salahnya hal itu…

"Kau berbohong." Draco menuduh, putus asa. "Kau hanya mengatakan bahwa untuk ... menggodaku."

Harry tersenyum geli. "Kau pikir aku akan mengambil risiko reputasiku dengan mengatakan hal ini di tengah-tengah koridor kastil, menahanmudi dinding seperti ini, hanya untuk candaan dan cekikikan?" tanyanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tentu saja tidak, Malfoy. Maksudku apa yang kukatakan. Haruskah aku mengatakannya lagi?" Harry menyengir. "Aku mencintaimu."

Draco meringis, dan menggeram, "Berhenti mengatakan hal itu, demi Merlin!"

"Kenapa?"

"Mengapa? Bagaimana kalau faktanya kita adalah musuh, kita ditakdirkan untuk saling membenci, dan bahwa aku membencimu!"

"Kau membenciku, huh?"kata Potter serius. "Kau membenciku, kau berharap aku sudah mati, kau merasa jijik sekarang karena bersentuhan denganku, bukan?"

"Ya, benar!"kata Draco akhirnya, berpikir mungkin Potter akan berhenti bertindak begitu santai tentang hal ini.

"Benarkah?" Potter terus terlihat bijaksana, meskipun kilatan jahat terlihat jelas di mata hijau terangnya. "Jadi, jika aku, aku tidak tahu, melakukan ini..." tanpa peringatan Potter menekan pinggulnya agak tajam menahan Draco dan menekan tubuhnya. Draco merintih tanpa sadar akan sensasi yang muncul. "…kau tidak akan terpengaruh oleh hal itu,bukan?" Potter menarik dirinya sedikit dan melirik ke bawah, sebelum menatap wajah Draco sambil menyeringai. "Nah, sepertinya kita tidak dirugikan, benar?"

"Siapa kau, dan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Potter?" Draco berkata, mencoba dengan gagah berani untuk bersuara, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan napasnya.

Potter menyeringai lagi. "Oh, ini aku, aku hanya mengeluarkan sisi Slytherinku, untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

"Dan apa itu, tepatnya, apa yang kau inginkan?" Draco menyeringai.

"Kau." Potter menjawab singkat.

"Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak... Aku bukan mainan yang bisa kau manipulasi, Potter!"

"Oh, dengar dulu," Potter tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Kau lihat, aku telah mengabaikanmu untuk alasan sederhana bahwa akan lebih mudah untuk tidak harus berhubungan denganmu, dan pada waktu itu, aku menemukan jawaban untuk beberapa hal." Dia menunduk dan menelusuri lidahnya di atas tulang selangka Draco.

Draco mendengking, tetapi sebelum ia bisa membuat banyak protes, Potter telah berpindah, mulutnya dengan cepat menuju ke leher Draco.

"Ciuman di sini..." gumam Potter, dengan pelan mencium kulit Draco dan menyebabkan Draco menggeliat dengan sangat tidak nyaman, "Sentuhan di sana..." tangannya melayang di perut Draco yang ditutupi seragamnya, menyebabkan keduanya menggigil, "dan rasa di sana..."dia membawa lidahnya kembali sepanjang tulang selangka Draco, "dan kupikir kau akan menemukan bahwa kau mudah dimanipulasi seperti orang lain, Malfoy."

Potter sialan dan mulut sialannya dan tangan sialannya dan kebenaran sialan yang dia katakan. Karena setelah tindakan-tindakan sederhana itu, benar, Draco meleleh di dinding, karena Merlin hal itu terasa enakdengan cara yang sama sekali salah dan ia ingin lebih lagi, lebih, dan sekarang.

Potter berdiri tegak, seringai yang sangat jelas bermain-main bibirnya. "Bukankah kau setuju?"

Draco berusaha keras untuk mengingat beberapa konsep dan keyakinannya diantara kabut yang dipenuhi Potter dalam kepalanya. "Tidak, karena aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan untukku, karena aku membencimu dengan segenap hatiku dan kau mungkin sebaiknya menyerah sekarang, Potter, aku tidak akan mencinta-mmph." omelan Draco dipotong oleh Potter yang dengan kasar menangkap bibirnya dengan upaya untuk membuatnya diam.

Otak Draco sepertinya tertutup sepenuhnya, Merlin, siapa yang menyangka Potter sangat pandai berciuman, atau bahwa bibirnya sangat lembut…

Potter menghentikan ciumannya, tersenyum pada Draco dengan cara yang sangat manis tapi buas. "Sekarang, dengarkan aku Malfoy, dan dengarkan baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu dan aku kebetulan memiliki setiap niat untuk melakukan segala macam halyang tak terkatakan dengan dan untukmu, karena aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini selama berminggu-minggu dan akuberhak mendapatkan kesempatan ini, dan karena itu kau akan ikut bersamaku dan kemudian, kupikir, kita akan lihat apakah kau akan mencintaiku atau tidak. Bukankah itu kedengarannya bagus?"

"Apakah teman-temanmu itu tidak akan membunuhku?" tanya Draco.

Potter melambaikan tangannya. "Mereka akan melupakan hal itu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin berbicara tentang mereka, aku ingin berbicara tentang dirimu..." dia mencium leher Draco lagi, "... dan aku..." dia menggigit daun telinga Draco dengan iseng, "... dan hal-hal yang akan kita lakukan saat kita, oh, saat kita sangat sendirian."

Dia mencium Draco lagi, dan kali ini Draco bahkan tidak bisa diganggu dengan pikiran-pikiran bahwa hal itu salah, tentu tidak salah jika hal itu terasa benar.

Ternyata ada manfaat tertentu yang bisa diperoleh saat diabaikan oleh Harry Potter. Sungguh, jika Draco tahu akan hal itu, tentu sudah ia lakukan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

**~o~The End~o~**


End file.
